


Document #978-I

by Themistoklis



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themistoklis/pseuds/Themistoklis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The purpose of this study was to examine whether SCP-978 is able to detect desire when the subject is asleep. [Most s]ubjects were given a sleep lab bed, and sleep stages were monitored via EEG electrodes before pictures were taken. ~ Dr. Durran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Document #978-I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



**Addendum:**

On 07/██/20██ Dr. Durran of the Site 90 psychological research unit requested that her division be loaned SCP-978 for a period of █ weeks in order to conduct dream-analysis on a variety of subjects. A 2 week testing phase was approved.

Authorized personnel may refer to document 978-I for the Test Logs from the Durran Project.

Note: _I may not be a psych, but take these with a grain of salt, people. We can't 100% conclude that any particular result is something a subject actually WANTS. Dreams can be surreal, and we all know about the dream-hacking SCP-[REDACTED], after all. ~ Dr._ ████

Note: _We certainly do not_ _**all** _ _know about SCP-[REDACTED]. Please start reading security memos more carefully, Dr._ ████ _~ O5-██_

 

SCP-978 »Document #978-I

 **Document #978-I:** Durran Project Test Logs

The purpose of this study was to examine whether SCP-978 is able to detect desire when the subject is asleep. [Most s]ubjects were given a sleep lab bed, and sleep stages were monitored via EEG electrodes before pictures were taken. ~ Dr. Durran 

 

> **Log Format  
> ** Subject:  
>  Photographed Activity:  
>  Photo Result:

 

 **Subject:** Dr. Durran  
 **Photographed Activity:** First cycle of REM sleep of the night  
 **Photo Result:** Wearing a stereotypical white chef's uniform, complete with tall, poofy hat. Subject is standing at the head of a kitchen as large as an average ballroom. It is full of lines of stoves, each with a different tree in the middle.

_In an effort to provide context, all I remember about that dream is mustard. I don't even like mustard. ~ Dr. Durran_

 

 **Subject:** Dr. Folchson  
 **Photographed Activity:** First cycle of REM sleep of the night  
 **Photo Result:** Re-enacting the “Shake It Off” music video in place of Taylor Swift. Specifically, in the ballerina outfit.

_Don’t look at me like that. I took a lot of dance lessons as a kid. ~ Dr. Folchson_

 

 **Subject:** Dr. Durran  
 **Photographed Activity:** Second cycle of REM sleep of the night  
 **Photo Result:** Still in a chef’s uniform. Now, however, subject is making a life-sized carving of an oak tree out of chocolate.

 

 **Subject:** Dr. Folchson  
 **Photographed Activity:** Second cycle of REM sleep of the night  
 **Photo Result:** Directing all of the sleep lab personnel in a full-costume number from Swan Lake.

 

 **Subject:** Research Assistant Asir ██████  
 **Photographed Activity:** Napping at a table in the break room  
 **Photo Result:** Sleeping on a cot behind the lab

_It had been a long day. Also, I thought we agreed not to use the camera on each other without asking first? ~ Research Assistant Asir ██████_

 

 **Subject:** Research Assistant Julianne ██  
 **Photographed Activity:** NREM Stage 3  
 **Photo Result:** Dancing in the middle of a rave. Drs. [REDACTED], [REDACTED], [REDACTED] and Research Assistants [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] are the only others with clearly visible faces. Upon closer inspection, the room the party is contained in closely resembles the Site 90 Cafeteria.

_The cafeteria has good acoustics. ~ Research Assistant Julianne ██_

 

 **Subject:** D-class personnel D/978/1  
 **Photographed Activity:** NREM Stage 3 (Note: Subject was exhibiting somniloquy, though the words garbled. The only coherent phrase was “to the beat.”)  
 **Photo Result:** Playing an enormous and complicated musical instrument in what appears to be the Site 90 Cafeteria. Upon closer inspection, the instrument is of a “one-man band” construction with bells, horns, various noisemakers, and colorful decorations all attached to a wheeled food cart. Everyone in the cafeteria is applauding.

_I told you! ~ Research Assistant Julianne ██_

 

 **Subject:** D-class personnel D/978/2  
 **Photographed Activity:** Night terror. Subject had known history and was strapped to the bed, but had begun to struggle and scream.  
 **Photo Result:** A purple-tinged bucolic landscape of sprawling meadows and spindly silver trees. The only animal life present are mobs of kittens.

 

 **Subject:** Marlowe [of the K-9 unit]  
 **Photographed Activity:** Sleeping underneath his handler's desk  
 **Photo Result:** In a park with his handler, playing with [SCP-1994-J](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-1994-j).


End file.
